


[Podfic] Official Bureau Response

by Dragonfly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in "Point Blank" after Diana handcuffed Neal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Official Bureau Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Official Bureau Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126453) by [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly). 



Podfic of

Official Bureau Response  
by Dragonfly

Missing Scene from "Point Blank"

[MP3](http://www.mojavedragonfly.org/podcasts/Official%20Bureau%20Response.mp3) || 9 minutes 


End file.
